Spire VI guide
Reasons to complete Spire VI # More liquification # Unlocks all Masteries # You can do Wildfire on this run ( see Wildfire guide ) # Ability to do the triVialized achievement, which is needed for the last Golden Upgrade # A Magnificent core # Higher HZE means more liq, blacksmithery, hyperspeed etc Recommended # 500 Sp (e24) He or better # E7L10 fluffy or better (improved nature ability) # 25 bones (more if you need to respec masteries for damage) # Back up your save often in case you mess up (which is very likely if you're like me). Can't be too cautious. # Clear some dailies cause this run takes about 3 (? confirmation needed) days. # Get as much bonus as you reasonably can from challenges² and achievements. # A 4/5 staff (no xp needed) and 4/5 shield (no vmdc needed) to switch to during this run, and a 5/5 staff and 5/5 shield to switch back afterwards. My stats Here's a couple times of my run as well as how strong I was, so you know what to expect. * The first cell of BW725 took 37 min. * The first clear of BW725 took 12-13 h. * After five clears, a clear of BW725 took only 20 min. * Time needed to reach Spire VI since start of run: 21.5 h. * Time needed to reach Echo since start of run: 23.5 h. * Time needed to finish Spire VI since start of run: 26 h. * Challenge: a daily that gives x2.1 damage (including Legs For Days) * 1 Oc Helium * E8L9 Fluffy * All masteries except Angelic * 8790% achievement * 19.7k% c² * 600% attack bonus from strength towers * 9 amalgamators * 1.72T Power II (perk) * Level 400 Poison empowerment * 988/393/149/190 Dimensional Generator levels * See picture for my attack breakdown if you're interested, but the most important things are listed here. * V 4.11.2 Preparation # Recycle your shield and staff to recover the Nu from VMDC and Fluffy Exp so you can put more Nu into the damage stats of your shield. Maxing plaguebringer is very useful for this run. # Respec your masteries if needed so you have all the damage from masteries you can get. # Configure your AutoStructure so that it doesn't buy nurseries (you won't need them for Spire VI since it's ice but you might want them afterwards). # Configure your AutoGold so it buys Battle upgrades. # Configure your Dimensional Generator so it only generates fuel (no Mi will be farmed in this run). # Get as many strength towers as you can in your STD (Spire Tower Defense), even if it means selling all other traps and towers. # Play around with Perky ( http://bit.ly/TrimpsPerky ) and the gator calc ( http://bit.ly/TrimpsFuel ) to see if giving up a little Helium will get you an extra gator. The run itself # Use Perky's preset for z450+ for your perks, but set helium and fluffy value to 0. http://bit.ly/TrimpsPerky Optional: don't set fluffy value to 0, instead farm fluffy xp up until the point where you really need the extra damage and then respec out of fluffy xp. This will improve your Bone Portals. # # Buy Sharp Trimps from the Bone Trader. # Start the run in D. # Activate Poison Enlightenment. # Set GeneticistAssist to 1s breed timer. # Optional: Turn off AutoUpgrade to stop buying coords so you can get an extra amalgamator. You'll need to use the gator calculator at http://bit.ly/TrimpsFuel to determine when to do this. I didn't use it for my run and I don't deem it necessary. # Set Map at Zone to 645, 660, 675, 690, 705 and Map At Top Spire (top 2 spires if you've been to spire vi before) # Clear Spires I through V (if you don't, the run is ruined). I did some BW raiding at 600 so I could save nurseries, not sure if it's needed. # At z645, do +maps for 655 equipment. # At z660, do +maps for 665 equipment. # At z675, do +maps for 685 equipment (but get 675 equipment first). # At z690, do +maps for 695 equipment. Do BW710 for 705 equipment. Do BW725 for 725 equipment. You'll spend a long time on BW725 (~70% of run time) since you don't have 715 equipment. It'll take 2 full clears before you get the 721 dagger. It's very important to have the Equip First setting here. This is the last equipment you'll need for the spire. You can safely stop after the Arbalests and skip the Gambesons. # Advance to z700 and do a -3 map ten times for the +200% Map Bonus damage. # Go back into the world and start the spire in D. You are basically immortal cause of the ice empowerment, so you won't need to bother with nurseries, breed timer, stance dancing etc # The Echo of Druopitee (last cell) takes as long (or slightly longer) as the other 99 cells combined. He has 29.1e219 health. # Finish the Spire, congrats, and good luck on your Core! # You can easily push to at least z721 now, since you're strong enough already. Afterwards Go through the Preparation section and undo everything as to prepare you for your dailies and/or filler runs. Don't forget to recycle the heirlooms you used for this run, and switch back to regular heirlooms. Last update: V 4.11.2